There's a Vamp in Camp Camp, Scooby-Doo!
by BigGoliath26
Summary: As the Mystery Machine breaks down for the umpteenth time, the gang needs to make an emergency stop at a nearby camping site. However, little do they know that the campground is spooked by a scary specter... Meanwhile, the Camp Campers have been more tired lately, and when they find marks on their necks, they might need some outside assistance for this...
1. Machine Breakdown Outside of Town

_(For the people who are curious: The incarnation of Scooby-Doo and the Gang that I'm using is from the original "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" show. And for Camp Camp, the story takes place before the Season One Finale)_

 _Chapter 1: Machine Breakdown Outside of Town_

As the sun sets on a lush green forest with the nice cool wind breezing, a van can be seen driving down a dirt road. Now, most people wouldn't see this as odd were it not for its design. Aside from the distinctive green and blue colors with an occasional orange flower here and there, the writing on each side is what sets it apart from other vans reading as THE MYSTERY MACHINE

"All right gang, if we stay on this road, we should reach the dance by Sunday." Fred points out, driving on the gravel road as they pass by a small village

"Man, I hope they have, like a banana split sundae with chocolate and strawberry sauce on the side. Mm-mmm!" Shaggy thinking aloud dreaming about creative food combinations while a Great Dane sitting beside him just slurps and smacks his tongue thinking about the food that could be there as well.

"Shaggy! What do you think the chances are that the dance will just have ice-cream syrup just on the side of ketchup and mustard?" Velma speaking with a firm tone, turning away from a book that explained the history and lore of the state that they were in.

"Besides, we had already grabbed a lot of food for the road anyway AND we just grabbed some fast food along the way as well." Daphne turning around adding to the conversation.

"Can I help it if Scoob and I have big appetites?" Shaggy quickly defending himself, this being true. The man could put away sandwiches as big as his head, but it never showed, rather looking thin for a man with his eating habits.

"Yeah! Ree-hee-hee-hee!" Scooby-Doo, the Great Dane finally speaking, chiming in to defend his friend.

"Well, the food didn't last for that long anyways" Daphne finishes, knowing that this could go on for the whole trip unless somebody put a stop to it. "Hey, Fred. Did the guy hosting the dance tell anybody why we have to drive all the way out here?" Daphne trying to change the subject while genuinely curious as to why the gang had to travel this far out.

"Actually, yeah. What this guy says is that this dance is going to be bigger than the last one we went to, but his barn is the only place that has enough room for everybody there, now that there are going to be twice as many people there."

"Gulp…" Shaggy and Scooby, both thinking about the last time they went to a barn dance with memories of the Creeper showing up and chasing them around with the words _"PAPER!"_ echoing within

"Oh, calm down, you chickens. I know what the both of you are thinking, and if you also remember, the Creeper was just some guy in a mask just trying get away with what his crime, and we had the only piece of evidence." Velma points out to the two.

"Exactly, there's no such thing as monsters, the dance is going to go smoothly this time, and everything is going to be just fine…" Fred calls out confidently.

Just at that moment…

(Bang! Clunk! Sputter-Sputter!) These are only a couple of the sounds that can be heard from the van as hefty smoke starts to rise from the hood

The gang looks at Fred

"Uh…"

(Hhhhhaaaahhhh…) The Mystery Machine starts to slow down to a crawl…

(-hhhhiiiiisssssss.) Finally, the Mystery Machine stops

And just when it seemed to end…

(BURST!) The rubber on the back-left tire completely ripped bringing the entire van to a tilt.

…

…

"Well, I saw a campground up ahead, so maybe they'll have a phone for a tow truck or better yet, some tools so we can get this girl fixed up and ready to go." Fred speaks, anxiously trying to save himself but the looks the rest of the gang gave said it all…

 _"_ _You just HAD to say it…"_

As Fred, Velma and Daphne get out of the Mystery Machine and start to walk down the trail, they turn around to see Shaggy and Scooby sitting in the front seats, with arms crossed and both heads held up high looking away.

"C'mon guys, it's only about a mile away," Velma calls out

"Rope, row ray!" Scooby shaking his head definitely, but still in his pose

"Scooby's right, Velma. Like, we know how this goes, so this time we are staying in the Mystery Machine, and nothing you can do will make us budge." Shaggy states with audacity in his voice.

Daphne then walks towards the van with a box behind her back

"Would you guys come with us for TWO Scooby-Snacks each?" Daphne showing off four dog-sized treats in her hand. The Scooby-Snacks had always worked for getting the two chickens to help, so it shouldn't any different this time.

"Nice try, Daphne. But, like, Scoob and I both have a box of Scooby-Snacks each." Both Scooby and Shaggy pull out a box of Scooby-Snacks from behind the driver's seat. "Like I said, nothing you do can make us leave this van." Shaggy says with more defiance in his voice while Scooby is chucking at the three, ("Ree-hee-hee-hee") then imminently starts chowing down his share of Scooby-Snacks, with Shaggy joining along.

"Alright, you guys win…" Fred, sounding defeated then turns and starts walking the trail, with Daphne and Velma just looking at him confused.

"The three of us will go to the nice, warm and safe campground,"

These words cause both Shaggy and Scooby to stop eating for a second and look up, while Velma and Daphne start to walk with Fred now realizing what he's trying to do.

"While you two get to stay in the broken-down Mystery Machine… in the middle of the woods… (Fred's voice trailing off) in the middle of the night… all by yourselves…"

Shaggy and Scooby both then look at each other, and in both pairs of eyes… Only fear can be seen in them…

"HEY, LIKE, DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND, GUYS!"

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. A Scramble in Camp Campbell

_Chapter 2: A Scramble in Camp Campbell_

 ** _Two Days Ago,_**

"All-righty, campers, I hope you all had as much fun as I did helping with Environmental Camp because the sun is setting and we all need to get a good night's sleep. Because tomorrow we get to help out with… _Aquatic Environmental Camp_!" David said with sincere enthusiasm in his face, expecting cheers from the group, yet receiving only a couple of jeers.

"What the hell is this bull****?!" A young boy amongst the crowd screams out in anger. "Why do we have to pick up after somebody else's crap?"

"Well Max, since your last "prank," we've been requested by the government to focus our efforts on cleaning up the lake." David started explaining to him with a calm tone, "And since the Quartermaster has been missing for the last couple of days and my car has been "borrowed" by Mr. Campbell, we can't head to town and get the supplies we need." Now his voice was starting to have hints of worry. "But if we don't clean up the lake, they have threatened us to shut down the camp, and we can't have that happening this far into summer!" Now his voice, as well as his expression, had fallen into a full-blown panic.

Then almost immediately his face breaks off into his significant cheerful smile.

"Also, Mother Nature has been a huge part of our camp's history, so it's only right to take care of her."

Just before everyone started to head back, one of the campers rose their hand.

"Uh, David? I have a question. Where is everybody else?"

As the kid asks this, the others noticed something was off today. Other campers were missing from the general group. Quickly looking around, they could tell that about half the campers were not here. David was quick to respond.

"Well, some of the other campers have just been feeling under the weather lately; but I promise to you, by tomorrow morning, everything should be back to normal…"

…

…

 ** _Tomorrow Morning…_**

Max finally wakes up after a terrible nightmare involving somebody- _no, something_ flying after him. Now that he's awake, and after trying to wake Neil up to no avail, he puts on his usual blue sweater over his shirt, he was ready for another day of trying to bring David down to madness and depression when suddenly, a wave of fatigue hits Max.

 _"_ _What the hell…? Why am I so tired now?"_

Max decided not to think about it, and heads out to the closest sink to try and splash some water on his face. However, Max notices something off about the camp this morning. When Max looks in the sky, he could tell it was close to noon, but nobody was out and about. No Nurf bulling Space Kid, no Arid trying to perform some tricks on her board, not even David was out with that stupid grin of his.

 _"_ _Maybe they're in the Mess Hall, and I just slept in as well."_

But when Max gets to the building and tries to get in, the building is locked… _"from the inside?"_

Deciding to leave that for later, Max finally heads to the outhouse and sees himself in the mirror, and the first thing that Max notices is his face just looks pale. The second thing is that there was a mark, no wait, two marks and they looked like… _teeth marks?_ There was even a drop of blood still on his neck.

 _Vampires?_ No, Max isn't that gullible or stupid. At worst, somebody just has a fetish for biting people and this time they drew blood.

After Max did a double-take on how he looked, he thought that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and that he was just still tired, so Max decided to head back to the tent to try and get some more rest.

When Max got back to the campsite, he notices some of the more active campers were finally starting to wake up. Among one of those is Nikki, who while usually was excited, positive and always trying to find adventure, _(Even if it leads to some of us almost DYING!)_ , today she looked as pale, as if the life was just sucked out of her, and that excited demeanor she usually had was gone, replaced by a grey, gloomy expression like a dead man (or woman, in this case) walking.

Another one of the people who had woken up was David, but he too looked as pale, if not worse than Nikki. However, he still had the cheerful smile, yet even that looked as if he was struggling to do, which just made this whole situation a lot creepier. It was as if David was a patient at a hospital and he was just told that whatever he had was terminal and David was trying to keep his joyful side up regardless of death hanging over him.

"Okay, kids. Since Gwen and some of the other campers are still feeling under the weather, the rest of us are going to head to the lake to get started."

As the kids give him dagger eyes, David was quick to defend himself

"N-Now, hold on kids, I tried to call the other campsites to try and give us a hand…"

Both Max and Nikki scowled at the thought of working with both the Wood Scouts or the Flower Scouts, each having their own reason to hate their guts

"… but the phone hardline was cut. I don't know how that could have happened."

Everybody turns to look at Max

"Okay, I know what all of you are thinking… but this time it's actually not me."

"Alright kids, let's not go around blaming others for bad things that happened. It might be just some rough weather."

Every camper there knew that was a bunch of baloney since there hasn't been raining in the last couple days and at worst it was just some heavy rain.

However, there was silence from around the camp, as everybody was thinking of the possibilities. Some people stuck to their guns, believing it to be Max doing to antagonize David. Others, however, believed it to done by the other campsites as a sabotage attempt.

"Well, we're burning daylight, so let's get started. AND… if we finish today, I swear as an honorary camp counselor, everyone who helps out gets one free week off any camp activities you want." David says as he put his hand over his heart making the official Camp Campbell salute.

Begrudgingly, what's left of the campers head to the lake. As much as they wanted nothing to do with cleaning the lake, a week off from camp activities meant a lot around here.

Suffice it to say, they worked all day into the night. And they HATED every second of it…

 _End of Chapter 2_


End file.
